


新的一年，新的一天

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Tim一整天都在做他最喜欢的事情：兴奋地工作。但其他人都有不同的计划。为什么他们没办法让他留在自己的窝里呢？
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 8





	新的一年，新的一天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Year, Another Day Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278451) by [dancingsweetheart129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129). 



Tim醒来后发现在屋子里一片静寂。Bruce给他发了一条短信，让他休息一天，因为这是他应得的。他揉了揉眼睛，爬下了床。

他暗暗为不用去上班松了口气，因为这意味他可以处理自己一直想调查的案件了。而且Bruce不在蝙蝠洞里，他就可以不受干扰地工作了。

真棒。

等快速洗完澡并换上卡其色的工装裤和黑色衬衫，他神采奕奕地准备迎接美好的一天。

Tim也为了不用工作而高兴，因为今晚他和Kon有一个 **愉快的** 约会，这意味着他可以有时间好好准备，而不是仅仅穿着工作时穿的西装。

他安静地离开了他的房间，脚步轻到保证Damian还能继续睡。如果这个年轻人在他不用去学校的日子里被吵醒了，他会很暴躁。

因此，当他拐过一个转角，看到那个13岁的男孩带着尴尬而且羞红的表情站在他的面前时，他非常惊讶。

“嗯，你也早上好。”Tim抬了抬眉毛说道。Damian依然没有离开，只是把一个盒子塞到Tim的手里。

“Grayson逼我干的。”他说道，然后扬长而去，直冲卧室，重重地关上了房门。

Tim迷惑不解。

他担心盒子里可能有炸弹，但把它举到耳旁后，他确定盒子没有问题。

他小心翼翼地掀起盒盖，观察内部。但它没有爆炸，于是他便把它完全打开。

那是一把匕首，刀柄底部有红罗宾的标志。

里面还有一张纸条，上面写着“我保证今天不会杀你”。

Damian今天的心情一定很好。当他把匕首插进黑色刀鞘，放进他的后兜的时候，他在心里记下要晚点问问Dick。

一旦他确定自己并没有化为一团灰烬，他就继续走下楼。

“嘿，Alfred，你永远猜不到Damian做了——”Tim一边走进厨房，一边把空盒子放在橱柜上。当他闻到早餐的味道时，他停了下来。

“那是法式吐司吗？”他指着橱柜上的盘子问道。

“没错，Tim少爷。”Alfred微笑地说道。Tim简直不敢相信。四片法式吐司，两片加糖粉和糖浆，两片加红糖和黄油。红糖和黄油丝滑地混合在一起，宛如退潮时的沙滩，但无比甜蜜。

“你都让它成了我的最爱，”他吃惊地说着，坐在了岛台旁边拿起叉子。他期待得口水都往下流了，“你总说这太不健康了。”

“今天是个特殊的日子，Tim少爷。”Alfred说着，然后用毛巾擦了擦手，转过身看向Tim。年轻人正要问这一天有什么特别的，但他们被大厅中的一阵骚乱打断了。

“Titus！给我！这不是玩具！”他们转过身，正好看到Damian在追赶急转弯钻进厨房的Titus。Damian在门口滑了过去，趴到了地上，但这并没有阻止他。他咆哮着，跳了起来。

Tim瞥到狗被追进厨房的时候叼着Damian的小提琴琴弦。他一定以为那是跟棍子。

Alfred和Tim静静地看着Damian追着Titus绕了岛台两次，又跑向了大厅。过了一会，他们听到了什么东西破碎的巨响。

“我应该去看看那是什么。抱歉，Tim少爷。”Alfred叹了口气，解下围裙将它整整齐齐地挂在门旁边的挂钩上，然后追着犬吠声和少年的吼叫声走了。

Tim眨了眨眼睛，继续狼吞虎咽地吃着他最爱的早餐。

——

Tim这才在他的小窝里安顿下来。那个专属于他的堡垒十分舒适，是一个有着懒人沙发和大屏幕、膝上键盘的安乐窝。大多数情况下，这里都是他最喜欢的地方。

他刚想研究他的案子，就有人开始重重地敲门。

“嘿！不许工作！给我他妈开门！”Jason在门外喊道。

“Jason？”Tim放下键盘问道，起身打开门锁。他没有组织这个人进来，只是一屁股坐回他的懒人沙发里。

“这就是你工作的地方？你多大了，8岁？”Jason皱着眉头瞪着这个像是只存在于九十年代的房间，“这里连灯都没有。”

“没必要。”

“你不能仅仅靠着屏幕的光线工作，”Jason揉了揉鼻梁指责道。整个房间沐浴在超大的电脑屏幕发出的蓝光之中。“你会毁掉自己的眼睛的。”

“所以，你就是来批评我的生活方式的，还是有合理原因的？”Tim问道。眼睛都没有离开电脑屏幕。

“你的生活方式就是一坨狗屎，所以我来把你从你自己手里救出来。”Jason冷哼了一声，抓住Tim衬衫的后背猛然把他拉起来。

“嘿，我还有工作要做！”Tim大喊道，拼命把键盘抓到胸前，试图挣脱Jason，但这个年长的男人有点太强壮了。

“今天不行，替代品，我们有有趣的事情做。”

——

“这有什么好玩的？”Tim问道，任性地交叉着双臂。他蜷缩在客厅的沙发里面，试图把注意力集中在电影上，但他对此一点也不感冒。

“因为这部电影很棒。你怎么可能从来都没有看过呢？”Jason停顿了一下问道。他给Tim放了《早餐俱乐部》，因为这是他最喜欢的电影之一。

“因为我有工作要做。”Tim皱起眉头。

“行吧，那你更想做什么，殿下？”Jason愤怒地翻了个白眼，叹了口气。

“我告诉过你——”

“除了工作。有趣的事情都行。”Jason打断了他。Tim想了一会，拿起了遥控器浏览了一遍可选择的电影。

“我们真的要看这个吗？”

“《歌舞青春》就是我的《早餐俱乐部》，它超棒的。”

——

Jason离开前他们看了两部《歌舞青春》，还给了Tim一个可以把他的长棍随时变成电击棍的很酷的小装置。

他不知道为什么每个人都对他这么好，这些礼物都有益无害。至少对他是无害的。

Tim终于回到蝙蝠洞的时候，他看到Dick坐在主电脑前。

“噢，嘿，Dick。我不知道你来哥谭了。”他边说着边走到他的身边。Dick从椅子上转过身，抬头看了他一眼。

“我当然要回来了。我的鸟宝宝要和他的大哥哥一起出去玩一整天！”Dick尖叫着，抓住Tim的胳膊把他拉向大宅。

“等等，Dick，我还有很多工作要做。”Tim说道，试图阻止这种拉扯。他想蜷缩在自己的窝里。

“你可以明天再做。我们去吃冰淇淋吧，怎么样？我们还可以去商场给你买你想要的那个超棒的新键盘？”

“为什么你对我这么好？谁死了吗？”Tim边问着，边把脚使劲踩着以阻止他们前进。

“没有人，我只是想和我爱的小弟弟在一起。”Dick说道。他向前倾了倾身子，在Tim的额头上亲了一下。Tim叹了口气，但还是跟着Dick走了。

——

Tim坐在餐厅里等待着Kon。他没有时间去做他的工作，甚至几乎没时间穿上一身漂亮的衬衫和长裤，只好把自己塞在一件运动外套里。

“嘿，宝贝。抱歉，我被困在斯莫维尔了一会。”当Kon走近桌子的时候，他在Tim的脸颊上轻轻一吻。

“没关系，我给你点了柠檬水。”Tim说道，轻轻展开餐巾，把它放在自己膝盖上，“我今天过得很奇怪。”

“是吗？发生什么事了？”Kon模仿着他的动作，也把餐巾放在膝盖上问道。

就这样，Tim讲述了他一天发生的故事。每个人都对他出奇地友好，给他礼物。他完全没有工作，而他认为也许他们都在他的电脑里弄坏了什么，因此试图讨好他。

在故事的结尾，Kon开始放声大笑，甚至吸引了周围几个桌子的顾客的注意。

“这有什么好笑的，Conner？”Tim凑近他的男朋友问道。Kon试图喘口气，但又忍不住爆发出一阵笑声。最终，他控制住了自己，揉了揉眼睛。

“你忘了，是不是？”他气喘吁吁地说道，越过桌子抓住了Tim的手，“噢，宝贝。”

“哦，宝贝什么？这他妈到底怎么回事？”Tim问道，觉得自己怒气冲天了。每个人都表现得那么奇怪，而只有他——

“宝贝，今天是7月19日，生日快乐。”Kon说道，甜蜜地捏了一下他的手。

Tim的大脑停止运转了。

今天是他的生日。

“我忘了。”Tim嘀咕着，低头看着面前的盘子。沙拉已经吃光了，他们还在等着上主菜。

“你一直都很忙。他们都很爱你，想给你过一个很棒的生日，Tim。”Kon解释道，把Tim的手放在嘴边，吻了一下他的手指，“我也爱你，你知道的。”

“我知道，我也爱你，谢谢你还记得。”Tim脸上露出了一个微笑，“你是最棒的。”

“等你看到我要给你的东西，你就会真的觉得我是最棒的了。”Kon得意地笑着说。

“如果是你的鸡巴——”

“我也会给你的，别担心。”Kon咯咯笑着说，“它太大了，放不进我的口袋。”

Tim红着脸对他的男友笑了笑。

那天的晚些时候，他赤身luo体地躺在自己公寓里，打着呼噜的男朋友的身旁，而不是大宅。他们上了床，狂野奔放地滚床单，足足三次。

Kon是对的，他的礼物太大了，放不进他的口袋。Tim在这里已经住了整整一个星期，他们一直在挑选Tim的家庭办公室的家具。Kon送给他一台漂亮的，用于家庭办公室的新笔记本电脑。他从未用过这种电脑，但现在可以用了。

“别想得那么大声，继续睡吧。”Kon翻了个身，用一只胳膊搂住Tim的腰，把这个矮个子的男人拉到怀中，“生日快乐，Tim。”

“谢谢你，Conner。”Tim嘟哝着，依偎着这具温暖的身躯。


End file.
